New Girls of Bleach
by GrimmyRayne
Summary: Three girls ended up in Bleach. They decide to go to the academy to become shinigami. Along the way they meet new friends and find some romance on the way. Not good with summaries.
1. Character's Details

**Kurai Ketsueki**

Appearance: Medium length black hair and has swirling silver eyes. She is 5'6'' tall and has pale skin.

Shinigami Uniform: She wears a halter top with long black arm bands. On top of the top she wears a jacket that goes down to her ankles and is left opened. She has on the normal hakamas but they are not as baggy. Tied around her waist is a silver obi and she hangs her zanpaukuto both on her back.

Zanpakuto: Munshado (Moon shadow) it is a melee/kido type

Shikai: It is always in this form. It is two wakizashi. One has a silver hilt and the other one has a black hilt. The guards are in shape of a crescent moon and at the ends is a short length chain. The blades are unique, the one with the silver hilt has a black blade with a silver edge and the black hilt has a silver blade and a black edge.

Bankai: I will explain once she achieves it.

**Yuki Ketsueki**

Appearance: Medium length snow white hair and midnight blue eyes. She 5'1'' tall and has pale skin.

Shinigami Uniform: She wears the standard uniform but it has no sleeves. She has an indigo obi tied to her waist and she wears her zanpakuto on her back.

Zanpakuto: Sunoenjeru (Snow Angel) it is a snow/ice type. It's a basic katana with an indigo hilt and a star guard.

Shikai: It becomes slightly longer in this form. The command is "Storm".

Bankai: Will be explained once achieved.

**Murasak Ketsueki**

**Appearance: Short dark violet hair and fuchsia pink eyes.**

**Shinigami Uniform: It's a basic uniform with a violet obi around her waist. Her zanpakuto is hung on her left side.**

**Zanpakuto: Fenikkusu no Honoo (Flame of the Phoenix) it is a fire type. It's an original wakizashi with a lavender hilt and the guard is in a flame shape. **

**Shikai: It changes into a diato with a red hilt and blade. The command is "Blaze".**

**Bankai: Will explain once achieved.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter hope you all like it. I do not own Bleach or its characters. I do own my creations. Please R&R.**

There were three girls ages ranging from 15 to 16. One of the girls had medium length black hair. She left it long and swept her bangs towards the left covering her eye partly. Her eyes were a mesmerizing silver, if you look closely they look like they were swirling. She was the tallest of the three girls and the oldest.

The one that was shortest she too had medium length hair but it was snow white. She had her hair up in a high pigtails. Her eyes were a deep midnight blue and if you looked closer it looks as if stars were twinkling from the depths. She was also the youngest of the three.

Finally the one that that was stuck in the middle in height and age. She has a slight tan than the other two. She has short choppy dark violet hair. Her bangs barely hang in her eyes. You can just make out fuchsia pink eyes staring back at you.

The girls slowly opened their eyes taking in their surroundings. Trying to see if anything seems familiar to them. There were trees surrounding them as if they were in a forest. There was a clearing and beyond that what looks like tall buildings.

The one with black hair started to talk. "Does this seem familiar to you guys?"

The other two thought about it and agreed, it does look like they seen it before. "But where?"

They thought for awhile, suddenly it clicked. "Oh my God, we're in Bleach!" All three of them yelled at the same time.

"From the look of things I say we are in the Rukon district and that over there must be the Seireitei."

"Yeah I say you're right. So what do we do now?"

The black haired girl scratched the back of her neck thinking. She does that a lot, either it be thinking or her nerves.

"Well first of all we need a place to live. Secondly, we need to make sure we have reiatsu and to know that we need to be hungry. Thirdly, if we do have reiatsu we need to enroll at the Shino Academy. Finally, we do not let anyone know that we are from a different universe. You guys got it? If they find out we either be killed, kidnapped, or imprisonment. Not what I want to happen."

They all agreed that is what has to be done. Before they set out looking for shelter they decided to make a vow.

"Ok…I think we should make a vow to never betray each other and we stay friends no matter what. More than that we become sisters right here and now. We will pick all new names and pick that same last name. We will seal this vow with our own blood."

The black haired girl found a sharp rock and cut her palm, then handed it to the violet haired girl. Which she did the same and then the other girl. They all took the vow and they all shook with their wounded hands mingling their blood.

Once they were done they found bandages somewhere and wrapped their hands up. They got up and dusted off their black skirts they now wore. They realized that their whole attire is now different. Besides the skirts they now wore sleeveless robes that barely covered their stomach and leaving their backs bare.

The black haired girl's robe is silver matching her eyes. The violet haired girl's robe matches the color of her hair and finally the other girl's matches her eyes, midnight blue.

Once they were up they started towards the forest hoping they find a secluded home but still close enough to the Seireitei.


	3. Chapter 2

**Do not own Bleach or its characters. Only own my OCs and the some of the plot.**

As the girls walked searching for their new home they each was trying to come up with a new name for each other.

Finally one of them thought of something. The dark hair girl turn to the white hair girl telling her what she came up with.

"I think your new name should resemble your hair color. I came up with Yuki, since it means snow in Japenese and it fits perfectly."

The other girl pondered for a little. She looked up and smiled. "That's great! I love it! Now let me think one up for one of you guys." Since she knows a little Japanese, mainly some colors it shouldn't be to hard for her.

"I think yours should be Murasak, it means violet just like your hair. Then your name should be Kurai, it means dark since your hair is a dark color." She smiled at them hoping they like their new names.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. "We love them!" They yelled together.

"Now we need a last name. Something that resemble us perfectly. I know how about Ketsueki, meaning blood since we took that blood vow making us blood sisters." Kurai said grinning. They all agreed, they are now the Ketsueki sisters.

They wandered around for about an hour when they came upon a pond. It was secluded with trees all around and then they noticed to the right of the pond was a house. They approach it seeing if anyone lived there.

It was a small two story home with grey siding. All the windows and the door were boarded up. Upon looking no one lived there and for awhile too.

They pried off the wooden planks off the door carefully not wanting to damage anything. Then they proceeded taking off the ones on the windows.

Once they were finished they opened the door and walked in cautiously looking around. They stepped into what appeared to be the living room. It opened up to the left to reveal the kitchen area. It had all your basic needs in the kitchen. There was a fridge, stove and a place to sit. The living room just had places where you could sit and a bookshelf.

Down the hall was the bathroom and the stairs. They walked up the stairs to look what's up there. There were three bedrooms, just enough for each of them to have their privacy, there was also another bathroom too. When they opened the doors to the rooms there was a closet with a couple of futons and a raised double bed in the middle of the room. It seems like this house was made just for them.

Kurai turned towards the other two. "I think this is the place. Don't you guys think?"

They both nodded and ran towards a room to claim as their own. Kurai just shook her head and headed to the one room that was on the end.

After they cleaned up all the dirt and dusk that was just collecting for how ever long they started to get hungry. They grinned at each other knowing that they had reiatsu.

They went to the kitchen to see if there were any food. Upon inspection they found none. They found money in their pockets, not sure where it came from. They decided to go in town and get some food.

They headed out locking up behind them. They made it into town in ten minutes. They went to the store and bought some ramen, some fruit, meat, and some vegetables. They paid the owner and headed out to look for a clothing store.

They found one and bought some wrapping to cover themselves, some pants and skirts, some more robes and other tops, and some other things they needed. They paid for their things and headed back home.

Once home they put all the food away and their clothing. Yuki was in charge of making the food since she was the best cook. Kurai helped out when needed.

Yuki made some ramen and some rice balls. They sat down together around the table and served themselves some food.

"Yuki...this meal is amazing. You cease to amaze me." Kurai said around a mouth full. Murasak nodded her head in agreement. Yuki blushed thanking them.

After they got their stomachs full they put away the leftovers. It was dark outside by the time they were done. They headed to their rooms to retire for the night.

"G'night Yuki, Musasak."

"Night Kurai." They said together.


	4. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

GrimmyRayne


End file.
